On Vacation
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Seto and Joey haven't been on vacation for 6 months. Finally, they are going to be completely alone, for a whole month, on a isolated tropical island. This story is so sweet it will give you cavities, Puppyshipping lemon One-shot


On Vacation

ceoceoceoceoceoceoceo

Seto walked out of the back door of the cabin. He walked down the path. Ahead of him is his beloved boyfriend. Joey was sitting forward on the chair, like everything in this vacation home it's built for two. Joey ran his hand through his hair, the hair parted, exposing a mole on the back of his neck. Seto had a devious idea. He set the tray of drinks down, silently. He snuck up behind Joey and kissed the mole. Joey came up swinging. Expecting this Seto caught the fist and chuckled.

"You are the one who says _I _need a vacation."

"You do! It's good for the soul."

Seto chuckled and Joey pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Seto shifted and straddled Joey's lap instead. An unspoken agreement brought the boy's lips and arms together from long practice. They made out for a while until Joey slipped his hand up Seto's chest. Joey wanted to slip the open shirt off his shoulders, but Seto stopped him. Joey looked at him confused.

"The maid's here."

"Ah, I see, later."

"To be sure Pup. Wait the drinks are getting warm."

Seto got off of his Puppy and retrieved the drinks.

"How long until she leaves?"

"An half an hour, I believe."

The cabin was an isolated part of an isolated island, far from everything. No phones, except for the house phone that only connected to the hotel. No computers, Seto thought he will be uncomfortable, but it took only one minute of staring at the water to make him feel completely relaxed. Joey is taking longer. Of course it's been only one day. Joey unlike Seto found work stressful. It was a mark of a work-a-holic to get a high out of working. But Joey was right his soul needed breaks and so did their relationship. It's been six months since they have been alone together. They will be completely alone 24/7 for a month. The only contact with others is the maid. Everyday a maid will come to tidy up and drop off the food. Clean sheets every night, a freshly scrubbed bath, clean dishes, and a spotless sitting room. They didn't even have this level of luxury at the Kaiba Mansion. Of course, if these active boys need excitement Sydney is only 100 kilometers away. Seto and Joey vowed to not cave until they completely decompressed. Seto bowed to serve his boyfriend his drink. It was a novelty to serve someone. He liked it.

"Thanks Pooky." Joey kissed him on the cheek, and Seto settled onto the other half of the chair and sipped his coffee drink.

"Joey, what were you looking at so intently before?"

Joey chuckled and sipped his fruit smoothie, he thought:

"God Seto is getting good at mixing drinks." There were two blenders in the kitchen just for this purpose.

"Just thinking about Serenity and how much she would love this place."

"Maybe Mokie will take her here one day."

"Maybe…"

Seto and Joey fell into talking about random things, while starring out at the blue water and pure white sand. It was so peaceful they could hear themselves think. Joey suggested a swim and they played in the water. Two hours passed and Joey's stomach growled.

"How about I bring out some snacks, Puppy?"

"Yes and two more of your yummy drinks."

"At once, Sir."

Joey giggled and covered his face at Seto's imitation of their butler back home. He went back to the chair to dry off as Seto went inside. He found cheese cubes, sliced some fruit and placed some crackers on a tray and then fixed the drinks. Carrying one tray in each hand, he walked through the door he left open. Now they were completely alone. Seto gracefully walked to his love. Bowing he presented the drinks. Joey took the tray of drinks, while Seto settled himself with the food between them. Joey handed the coffee drink to his love. They talked and snuggled until dinner time. They heated the dinners and ate while watching the sun set.

"Seto, what do you say to making love outside, that chair is really comfy."

"You are a frisky Puppy."

"Just a fantasy. Are you in?"

"Of course, let us just wait for it to get completely dark."

"Agreed." Joey said with shining eyes. They placed the plates in the sink and tidied up a bit. They then moved to the couch and cuddled while watching a movie. When it was dark enough they moved to the outside. Joey stripped and arranged the towels, Seto slipped out his clothes and lowered the seat back. Joey lied down and spread his legs to give Seto access. The only light was the moon; Seto admired Joey's muscles and rubbed his hands up and down his chest. Joey admired how Seto looked in the moonlight, his white skin glowed. Seto bent down and kissed Joey deeply, his tongue stroked the top of Joey's mouth. Joey moaned. Seto explored the hot cavern. After a few kisses, Seto nibbled on Joey neck, Joey automatically moved to give Seto more room. Seto licked a sensitive spot next to Joey's ear. He breathed in Joey's scent as Joey wiggled under him. Seto kissed and nipped his way down Joey's chest. He paused at Joey's nipple and rolled his tongue around it, and gave it a little nip. Joey moaned his name. Seto moved to the other one, and slipped a finger into Joey's hole.

"Get to the action Love, I can't hold out for long."

"Patience, Love I'll make it quick." Seto applied more of the lube he brought out with the towels, on his fingers and quickly stretched Joey. He was acheing too and finding Joey prepared, he applied the lube onto his cock. With one hand on Joey's leg and the other on his cock he pushed it into Joey. Joey took a few breaths, Joey was big but Seto was huge. Fully seated, Seto kissed Joey and Joey rested his legs on Seto's shoulders. Joey gave Seto the signal to begin. Seto pulled most of the way out and slammed back in. Joey arched in ecstasy. He moaned Seto's name and Seto panted Joey's. Seto's cock slapped into Joey's backside in a regular rhythm. They slowly increased the movement, Seto thrusting, Joey meeting him, mingling sweat and fluids, the moans floated into the air. Seto groaned and panted, he was getting close, he thrusts getting erratic. Joey reached down and started to stroke his cock. Moments later, he came and his passage tightened, Seto groaned and muttered Joey's name as he too came deep into Joey. They rode out the orgasm and Seto gently pulled out. He collapsed next to his love and Joey curled next to him.

"Amazing Seto."

"Yes indeed."

"Let's sleep out here."

"Agreed."

The boys cuddled up together, they slept heavily until morning.

The birds chirping woke them at dawn.

"Morning Seto."

"Morning."

They kissed and got up walk into the sea and rinsed the remaining fluids off. Returning to the chair, they collected their things and entered the house. It was going to be a great vacation.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Please review


End file.
